


Gray Territory

by tsukiyamarisa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crimson Chains Mafia AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Police Officer Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiyamarisa/pseuds/tsukiyamarisa
Summary: It's all start from a simple brawl, a blue handkerchief, and an appearance of an angel.He knows that he shouldn't fall in love, but he also knows that he can't help himself. It is as simple as that, yet nothing in Victor Nikiforov's world is simple.Just like how he stands in the society, love between a mafia boss and a police officer will always fall in a certain area of bad and good, hurt and hope, tears and smiles.In other word: a gray territory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on Crimson-Chains' Mafia AU! Thanks for giving me permission to write my first Yuri on Ice fanfiction based on your amazing AU!

He is beyond pissed off.

Honestly, he never wants to make a problem. Which is actually difficult, considering his position as a mafia boss who can easily getting tangled with dirty business. Yet, he _really_ never wants to make a problem—not if those jerks know their line and can stop tempting him. But of course, that so-called-ideal world is impossible. Like it or not, he needs to step out and make sure that nobody make a mess in his territory.  

Unfortunately for him (again), some of those jerks decided to come out today.

At first, it was a beautiful day. That’s why he decided to take a walk around the neighborhood, thinking about having a normal and easy day just like others. After all, no one know that he is the leader of Nikiforov Clan. People only know him as Victor—a normal guy with normal life and normal job. He’s not that stupid to flaunt his secret identity or walk around with a big-red-neon-sign on his forehead.

He likes to keep his identity as low as possible, unless....

_“Look at that ugly creature. Hey, you trying to steal from the trash, huh?”_

His beautiful day is immediately ruined.

Right around the corner of the street, some guys with black leather jacket, old jeans, and baseball bat are laughing. They’re reeking with the smell of alcohol and cheap tobacco, making Victor’s nose scrunches in disgust. And then, whimpering in front of them, is a white dog with scar in her head and blood trickling down one of her back leg.

It’s look like they really want to push his button and make him snap.

Fuck this town and everything’s inside it: _why in the name of hell he can’t have a happy-and-merry-go-round day?!_

He love Norwich, don’t get him wrong. He lived his entire childhood here, getting raised by the previous boss while learning about everything that reside in this town—all the upside and downside. Norwich is _his_ town, but sadly, the amount of crimes and turnmoils and illegal businesses which cost the innocent citizens keep going up and up. It also makes his job harder, especially with the amount of gangs and clans that keep popping out here and there.

And a gang like this, the one that had just popped out in front of his eyes, are definitely in his top “to-be-beaten-till-death” priority list.

He hates animal abuser with all his mind, body, and soul.

Victor always has special spot for animal, specifically dogs. Back then, he wanted to adopt one, but Yakov—the previous boss who raised him and acted as a father-figure for him—never gave his permission. So he stucks with homeless dogs around the town, visiting them from time to time while bringing some food.

Clenching his hand, Victor approaches them without thinking twice. He doesn’t bring his gun today, but whatever. He’ll settle with his fist, maybe also some kicks to the crotch or something like that. He’ll win, he knows that for sure.

“You better take your fucking hand off from her if you still want to be alive.”

There are three of them, and they immediately turn their head. Victor gives them his best pissed off and cold look, yet they only laugh in response.

“Well, well... aren’t you funny?” The one with short black hair walks toward Victor, smirking. There is a skull and rose tattoo in his neck, which he flaunts with so much pride. “What’s a rich businessman like you doing in this part of city? You sure you won’t cry, big baby?”

Victor cocks his head, but his eyes cast a look toward the tattoo in his enemy’s neck. “I appreciate the rich businessman part. No wonder I have much better attitude than yours, right?”

“You really want to make a problem with—“

 

_BUGH!!_

One punch. Victor launches it without hesitation, and their conversation turns into a brawl. Then he throws another punch that make his enemy staggers away, before turning himself to face the other two, and—

 

_BUGH!!_

Someone had just punched him. Victor blinks, groaning when he feels that slight pain in the corner of his mouth and back. Apparently, the gang member punched him hard enough and knocked him down into the pavement.

“What the fuck—“

“Shit! We need to run!”

Before Victor can gets up or even shows his reaction, three of them—well, two while dragging the one who had received Victor’s attack first—run away. A siren can be heard, which is probably the main reason why they choose to run from the fight. _Cowards,_ Victor think bitterly. He wants to run after them, but he decides that it won’t look good if the police actually show up.

_Great, then. Really great._

Luckily, he already saw that particular tattoo. Locating them won’t be difficult, he can just ask Yuri or Chris to help him later. Now....

“Sir?”

Victor glances upward. A man with blue uniform—no, scratch that, it’s a police officer uniform— is standing in front of him. _So much for his luck today,_ he thinks, nearly curses aloud. _Can his day get any worst than—_

“Are you okay, sir?” Some rustling, and before Victor can comprehends that question, the police officer is kneeling in front of him. His brown eyes are wide with worries, his forehead creases with concern. He has dark hair that are half-hidden between the police hat, and his skin, even though is not as pale as Victor’s, are quite fair. There’s a slight blush in his cheeks, which only make his worried expression much more adorable.

Wait, what?

Did those jerks punch him too hard, maybe?

It seems like his mind can’t function properly anymore. Victor only stares at the man in front of him, eyes round as he sees the handkerchief that’s currently being handed.

“Sir? Your lips is bleeding and—“

This man is not a police officer.

He’s....

“Sir?? You have a nosebleed now!” He sounds panic, really panic, but his voice is nice to hear. _Like an angel,_ Victor muses to himself. _Right, a man this beautiful and nice can’t be a police officer. He’s certainly an angel, right?_

Right?

“Uh, sir... if you don’t mind....”

He doesn’t mind.

He just sits there, letting his angel to dab the handkerchief dan wipe off his blood. A moment later, he feels an angel’s hand touching his own hand. The blue handkerchief is in his hand now. A smile passes on the angel’s face, while he offers his arm and helping Victor to his feet.

“Are you okay?”

Victor nods.

“You can take my handkerchief... you know, in case you start bleeding again?” A pause, and the siren can be heard again. “Uh, I must go now. You sure you okay, right?”

Another nod.

Another smile from the angel.

And then, he leaves Victor alone.

He leaves Victor, but he certainly takes Victor’s heart with him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passes in a blur.

Victor barely remembers the walk back into his office, barely recalls the order that he just gave to Chris. His brain feels hazy, as if someone had just thrown him to the clouds and never told him how to get back to the earth. He stucks up there, but rather than angry, he accepts it gladly. And that’s it. That’s the brief description of their first meeting. An impossibly sweet meeting between a mafia boss like him and a police officer who looks like an angel.

After all, he got into a brawl that he started by himself (even though he had his own reason, of course), but the officer didn’t even accused him or dragged him to the station. No, he simply thought that Victor was an innocent victim of some unfortunate event, someone that deserved his worry, concern, and help.

He is grateful for that, but he needs to show him that he isn’t an innocent man.

“Hmm....” Victor muses, pouring himself a glass of whiskey before sips it a little. “How should I seduce him, though?”

(Of course, he won’t reveal that he is that Victor from Nikiforov Clan. Being a mafia boss means you’re far from innocent, but Victor is talking about a _whole different kind_ of innocent.)

Victor takes another sip, then glances his eyes to the table. A blue handkerchief with little brown poodle in one of the corner catches his attention, tugging a smile in his mouth. That handkerchief seems sweet and innocent, and a part of Victor’s mind wanders for a bit, thinking whether that particular police officer also likes dogs or maybe even have a poodle as a pet. It will be nice though, since Victor can’t owns one on his own and maybe, just maybe, he’ll be able to visit the officer’s house one day and play with his dog.

But now, he needs to make plan.

That handkerchief is the key, all that he needs to meet that beautiful officer once again, take his attention, exchange names, and then go for a date.

Sounds like a simple, easy, and pretty concrete plan. He is Victor Nikiforov, anyway. He gives countless orders to his subordinate and make them tremble in fear. People in Norwich talk about the Nikiforov Clan with such respect, afraid with them but also depend on them to run their business. Even though his face as a leader is unknown, Victor is nothing but confidence with his overflowing charm and charisma.

So... saying thank you and asking someone for a date?

Nah, not a problem, right?

In fact, Victor already laid out a detailed plan about how their date will go. He’ll take his angel into one of the most delicious, expensive, and classy restaurant in the town, he’ll give him the best date night ever and make him fall head over heels with Victor.  This time, he won’t look like a pitiful man sprawled on the sideway with nosebleed. No, he’ll put on his best look and outfit, anything to make that officer impressed.

That way, it won’t be too long for him to hear some love confession or something similar. And if everything goes well, they might end up in the same room together, spend the night while making love, and waking up in each other embrace while basking in each other warmth.

Sounds great.

He loves that plan.

“Just you wait, officer.” He takes his last sip, putting the glass back on the table before reaching for the handkerchief. “Because this time, you’ll be the one who fall for my charms, right?”

.

 

.

 

.

This is frustrating.

Victor spends his afternoon waiting in front of the police station, occasionally smiling to himself and making people around him glance in curiosity. He doesn’t care. Some officers and detectives even stop to ask if he needs something, but Victor only waves them away by asking, “Do you happen to know an angel that works in this station?”

No one know.

He wonders why people here can be so ignorant.

It takes around two hours, two hours of talking to himself, reciting every words that he’ll use to seduce his angel, contemplating whether the sentence is good enough or too sappy, as well as worrying about his answer. It takes two hours, and Victor is still in the middle of reciting his words when someone in white shirt, stripped tie, and black suspenders coming out from the station door.

_Oh my god, he looks so good today._

Victor takes a deep breath to calm himself, coughing a little to clear his throat, then approaching him in confident strides.

Okay, Victor, okay.

It’s show time.

“Hello, thank you for your handkerchief yesterday.” The first sentence flows smoothly, followed by a slight smile and a blue handkerchief—now clean and smells just like Victor’s perfume—in hand. Victor coughs again, waiting until the officer turns his head slowly and both of them exchanging gazes. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to treat you to dinner to show my gratitude.”

 _There you are,_ Victor pats himself internally, praising his own sentences. Now...

“Oh, I’m sorry! Did you say something?” The reply cames immediately, but it’s not a kind of reply that Victor wants. Not if the officer in front of him has just takes his earphone out, then cocking his head and waiting for Victor to repeat his sentences.

_Fuck._

Tell him again, how does one make an angel fall? How does one tempt and seduce the said angel? What kind of trick that he should use?

Or maybe, he should not try to seduce an angel anymore because what comes out from his mouth next is a bunch of stuttering words that he himself can’t comprehend.

“I... uh....” Victor shows the handkerchief in his hand, and a brief understanding flash in the officer’s face. “Yesterday you helped me... so... um... please let me buy you a dinner!!!”

An awkward silence.

His angel blinks innocently, and Victor wants to curse himself for shouting that last part and making himself looks like an idiot. Ugh, should he just gives the handkerchief and tries again tomorrow? Or should he gives up his seducing plan? No, no, that shouldn’t happen! Victor won’t back off that easily. He wants to know the officer closer, he has to secure this date, and he will do anything—

“Ah, you’re the man from yesterday!”

“Huh?”

“You don’t have to, I’m always happy to help. After all, it’s my job and—“

“I insist!” Victor cuts, snatching his only chance to act cool and impressive again. “You’ve helped me, officer. This is the least that I can do after make this lovely handkerchief of yours dirty.”

“Oh... okay, then. Can I get your name first, Sir?”

“Ah, right! How rude of me!” Victor laughs, offering the handkerchief. “My name is Victor.”

“Okay, Victor!” A wide smile, and Victor’s heart do a quadruple jump before spinning around endlessly. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki!”

_Yuuri Katsuki._

His angel's name is Yuuri Katsuki. It’s a nice name, a name that sounds calm and strong at the same time. It’s suitable, and Victor can’t think about another name that can fit those sincere smile and sparkling brown eyes.

“Then, Yuuri....” Victor takes a pause, liking how that name rolls from his tongue so casually. It feels like he’s meant to say this name over and over, countless times, and he won’t feel bored at all.

Yuuri cocks his head, waiting.

Victor braces himself, all of his seduction plan popping up in his head again. Reaching, he let himself taking Yuuri’s hand and bringing it closer to his lips.

“Allow me to take care of you this evening, Yuuri.” He kisses Yuuri’s knuckles, then glances upward and locks their eyes again. “Do you mind?”

Yuuri stays silent, blushes creeping out on both of his cheeks. There’s another silence forming between them, but it’s not as awkward as before. After all, Yuuri is smiling at Victor’s offer and he doesn’t deny it. Maybe he just shy, and Victor thinks briefly if he’s too much.

But Yuuri doesn’t let go of his hand.

And Victor doesn’t want to let go either.

And pretty much like that, he has just secured a date night with an angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
> \- English is not my main language, and I tend to be awkward in writing a long eng-fic. Feel free to correct me for any mistakes!  
> \- Norwich is a fictional town, just like Hasetsu! Since I'm bad at describing real places, I choose to use a fictional one instead ^^


End file.
